Hope
by PrincessBijou PrinceHamtaro
Summary: I know he loves me. But i just play dumb. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

They say I'll never get somebody to laugh at my jokes. But they were proven wrong the day _she _came. I sang her the song I sang when I met Maxwell, Panda, Cappy, and Sandy, but I changed the words a little bit. She had burst out laughing. Everyone else had groaned.

She actually told me I was funny. She said I was a little off-key. I didn't mind, though. I was just happy some one laughed and called me funny. She helped Pashmina and I get together. She sang a song- her voice is _amazing_- and I got the guts to kiss Pashmina. She helped Hamtaro and Bijou get together, made Sandy and Maxwell admit they were more than friends, she made Cappy and Penelope realize they weren't just best friends.

Also, she made sure the rest of the guys had girlfriends, by introducing them to her friends. Except for Stan. She claimed her other friends were interested in other people.

Stan called her the "Ham-Ham match-maker". Stan. They loved each other, though they wouldn't admit it. I thought I loved Pashmina, but it wasn't until they got together that I realized I loved her. I loved the way her eyes danced every time she smiled, her honest personality, her voice that I could never get tired of listening to.

But she loved him. I was supposed to love Pashmina. She honestly loved me, but all my puppy-dog love for her is gone. Dexter can have her, but he loves Dawn, a rowdy yellow-furred hamster. I often came to her with my problems. She was very patient and never groaned at my jokes. She would giggle.

Ever her giggle is musical. Every time she sighs, it's musical; every sound she makes is musical. I usually stare at her. That's all I could do, if I confessed my feelings, Stan will kill me.

Every once in awhile, she'd catch my eye and wave. All I could do was wave back and smile… And hope. Hope that she'll realize she loved me instead of him. I'll shout it out to the rooftops if I wasn't so scared of Stan hurting me and hurting Pashmina.

I, Howdy, love Nina, Stan's girlfriend. But right now the only love I get from her is friendship. But I'll wait… and hope.

**Hi again! My friend wanted me to write a Howdy/Nina hurt/comfort/friendship story. She said she thought Nina laughing at Howdy's song (**_**From France to Japan**_**) should have led somewhere, and she doesn't support Howdy/Nina (Nina/Stan, Howdy/Pashmina all the way!) so it has to be a hurt/comfort/friendship story. **


	2. Stan's still a flirt

As I walked into the clubhouse, I noticed that Nina wasn't there. What I noticed was Stan sitting next to Snoozer, looking mad and a little guilty. "Hey, pardoner, what's wrong? You look madder than Boss when Nina got Hamtaro and Bijou together." I say, even though saying Nina's name hurt.

"I was… flirting... She said… I'm a terrible boyham." He mutters. "She's right. I want to say I'm sorry, but I can't find her." He looks at me. "Did you see her on your way to the clubhouse?" I shook my head. Suddenly, I remember what Nina told me once.

Flashback _I was sitting next to the water, feeling sad. It was my birthday, and no one, not even Pashmina, remembered. "Bonjour 'Owdy. Joyeux anniversaire!" I turned and saw Nina, her emerald eyes sparkling, mouth pulled into a grin. "Hi Nina." I muttered. _"'_Owdy, vat is wrong? The birthzay boy shouldn't be unhappy." She asked, frowning. "No body remembered my-" I jumped up and looked at her. "Did you say birthday boy?" I asked. She nodded. "It's your birthzay, no?" I nodded, happy that someone remembered. _"_No vun remembered your birthzay?" She asked. I shook my head. "Only you." She smiled and grabbed my paw. "Come vith me, I'll show you a place that vill cheer you up." I nodded, my breath caught in my throat. _

_Nina was holding my paw! She pulled me towards the woods. __She kept looking at me with an excited grin. I was pretty sure my eyes had turned into hearts. Finally, we stopped at a huge tree, bigger than the clubhouse tree. She started climbing up. "Come on, 'Owdy!" She called down. Swallowing my fear, I started climbing up after her. We climbed to the top of the tree. I had my eyes closed and I was holding on tightly to a branch. She giggled._ "_Open your eyes." She said, still giggling. I opened my eyes and saw tree after tree. It was kinda beautiful. "Do you like it? I come 'ere when I'm sad or angry. Or when I need peace and quiet. Sometimes, I come here when Stan's being difficult or flirting." She added quietly. Then, without a word, she started climbing down the tree._

_Flashback ends_

"I got it!" I shout and run out of the clubhouse. She's there, like I knew she would be. "Howdy Nina." I say, thinking that our names sounded good together. She barely looked at me. "Hi 'Owdy." Her voice was wavering, and I didn't have to look at her to know she was crying. "I love him, I really do, but it seems… he would rather be with another girl." She looked at me for the first time. I saw the hurt in her eyes; it killed me inside. "He loves you, Nina, he wants to say sorry… he asked me if I saw you… I thought you were here.. I came to get you for him…" I say. She smiles at me. "Merci." She murmurs and starts down the tree. She loses her footing and slips. "'Owdy!" She screams. Quickly, I grab her paw and help her get up. "Merci." She says again, her face a bright pink. Carefully, she makes her way down the tree.

"Are you coming?" She calls up to me. "In a few minutes." I reply. I sat looking at the great view, thinking it would be perfect if Nina were next to me. Finally, I started towards the clubhouse. Nina was snuggled up next to Stan, smiling. That hurt, hurt more than everyone forgetting my birthday. "Hi Howdy!" Pashmina says, kissing me. I kiss her back, wanting to get you-know-who out of my head. I wonder if my love for Nina is like my love for Pashmina was. I bit my lip- Pashmina's actually- and she giggles. "That tickled." She says, still giggling. No, her giggle was nothing like Nina's.

**Hello fanfictioners! (LOL, I just totally made that up.) ****Reply to SandyxMaxwell4ever's Review:** **I love all of those couples, HxN, not to sure. It **_**is **_**a pretty cute couple, though I am a firm supporter of HxP and SxN. (Seriously, there is not enough HxP fans.) Can you write an HxP fanfic for me? I'll write you an HxN fanfic or an SxP-your choice- in return. **


	3. Playing Dumb

I'm not oblivious. Nor am I clueless. I'm not naïve about love. Basically, I'm not Hamtaro. (He really is clueless. It was hard for me to explain love to him.) I know he loves me, I saw the signs in Jerry and Zane.

Except he doesn't fight with Stan over me, like they did. I see the way he looks at me; I see the way he looks from me to her. He loves me, but I'm not sure how I feel about him.

I had a crush on him, once. That's when he sang me that song… I thought he had a pretty good voice. I think I made him feel bad by telling him he was off-key. I hate making people feel bad. I stopped liking him when I realized how in love he was with Pashmina.

I only _play _dumb; it's easier that way. Trust me, if there was an easier way out, I would take it. But there isn't so I have to act like I don't notice when his voice gets dreamy around me, or the way he smiles at me.

To be honest, his smile makes me melt. So does Stan's. But you can't say I'm in love… you _can't. _I love Stan; he's the one who understands me better than anyone else. I'm really confused right now. I love Stan, but I like Howdy. This is one messy love triangle.

I would say square, but Pashmina doesn't seem to notice what's going on. That girl's as clueless as Hamtaro. Even though, she's still a friend. Which is way I refuse to admit my feelings for Howdy, if I even _have_ feelings for Howdy.

Fine, maybe I _am _as clueless as Hamtaro, either that or I'm really confused. Maybe I should ask my sister. She's a sucker for romance… and gossip. How can I ask her? She'll think I'm in love with Hamtaro or something.

The last thing I need is for my friends to accuse me of being in love with their boyhams. This is one of the few times I wish I were like my sister. To be honest, I'm jealous of her. The only reason everyone here is my friend- except for Stan and maybe Howdy- is because she's my sister.

If I were like my sister, then I would know how to handle something like this. She had Boss and Hamtaro practically _drooling _over her. She was able to tell Boss she loved Hamtaro and only liked him as a big brother. I can't stand the thought of hurting Howdy.

Just like I couldn't stand the thought of choosing over Jerry and Zane. I know he loves me. But I just play dumb.

**Omg! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! Okay, i admit it, i've been cheating on Hamtaro! With ... with Glee. What? Glee is addicting! Incase you didn't know (I made _it really _obvious), but this was in Nina's POV. (The first time i ever wrote something in her POV) Review! Please? **


End file.
